comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-2999
Earth-2999 is a world set in 2040, 25 years after the heroes of the golden age first appeared in 2015. Many superheroes and their legacies are still around, but in Gotham City, three new heroes have arrived, forming the Trinity, each trained by an aged Bruce Wayne. Characters The Trinity, Allies, and Supporting Characters The Trinity WesStoneSpider-ManBeyond(Earth-BTF).jpg|Spider-Man, Peter Parker new 52 batman beyond.jpg|Batman, Tim Drake Val-Zod..jpg|Superman, Val Zod The Trinity's Allies deadpool x force.jpg|Deadpool, the merc with a mouth spoiler.jpg|Spoiler, Rebecca Drake, daughter of Tim Drake and Cassie Sandsmark Invisible Woman (Earth-2992).jpg|Invisible Woman, Susan Storm, Peter's classmate Old Man Bruce.jpg|Bruce Wayne, the original Batman batwoman cassandra cain.jpg|Batwoman, Cassandra Cain betty brant.png|Betty Brant, Bruce Wayne's assistant nightstar.jpg|Nightstar, Mar'i Grayson, daughter of Dick Grayson and Koriand'r A.L.F.R.E.D..jpg|A.L.F.R.E.D., an artificial intelligence based on Alfred Pennyworth Ronnie.jpg|Firestorm, Johnny Storm, brother of Susan Storm Nightwing (2999).jpg|Nightwing, Duke Thomas Red Hood (2999).jpg|Red Hood, Lian Harper, Daughter of Roy Harper catwoman (2999).jpg|Catwoman, Stephanie Brown Scarlet Spider (Kaine) (Earth-Ultra-1).jpg|Scarlet Spider, Miles Morales spider woman (2999).jpg|Spider-Woman, Jessica Drew The True Bat Family Batman (Earth-5340).png|Batman/Arkham Knight, Jason Todd Redrobin.jpg|Robin, Carl Ramos Gotham City Police Department Commissioner George Stacy (5029).jpg|Commissioner George Stacy grayson (2999).jpg|Detective Dick Grayson barbara gordon (2999).jpg|Inspector Barbara Gordon-Stacy Gotham City High School kong.PNG|Kenny "Kong" Mcfarlane Gwen Stacy Amazing.png|Gwen Stacy Harry Osborn Pre-V.jpg|Harry Osborn Felicia Hardy (3056).jpg|Felicia Hardy Mary Jane Watson (Gallery).jpg|Lucy Fitzpatrick Parker Family BenParker--.jpg|Ben Parker, Peter's Uncle Wayne Family Natalie Dormer as Selina Kyle.jpg|Selina Kyle helena wayne.jpg|Helena Wayne, Daughter of Bruce and Selina damian wayne (2999).jpg|Damian Wayne, son of Bruce and Talia S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury (Earth-5340).jpg|Nick Fury Maria Hill.png|Maria Hill Phil Coulson (DG52).png|Phil Coulson barry allen (2999).jpg|Barry Allen killer frost (2999).jpg|Killer Frost Other Supporting Characters Starfire.jpg|Koriand'r, Dick Grayson's wife Kate Kane (3056).jpg|Kate Kane Wondergirl.jpg|Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake's Wife Mayor Jameson (Spideyverse).png|J. "JJ" Jonah Jameson Jr. Justice League miss martian (2999).jpg|Martian Manhunter Power Girl (Yesterday).jpg|Power Girl, daughter of Clark Kent Black Canary (DG52).jpg|Black Canary, Daughter of Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance Kidflashne10.png|Kid Flash, Grandson of Barry Allen Flash (Earth-3986).jpg|Flash, son of Wally West Diana 454.jpg|Wonder Woman 3756663-beast+boy.jpg|Animal Man old man static.jpg|Static Tempest (5029).jpg|Aquaman Supergirl (Earth-5430).jpg|Supergirl, Daughter of Clark Kent, and twin of Power Girl Steel (5029).jpg|Steel superman (2999).jpg|Superman, clone of Jon Lane Kent white raven.jpg|White Raven Captain Atom (Earth-2992(.png|Captain Atom Metamorpho (5029).png|Metamorpho Atom (5029).png|Atom Warhawk (2095).jpg|Warhawk, Son of John Stewart and Shiera Hall Blue Beetle (Earth-2992).png|Blue Beetle Blue Hulk.jpg|Hulk Red Tornado.jpg|Red Tornado Zatanna as Dr. Fate.png|Dr. Fate Falcon 613.png|Falcon green lantern (2999).jpg|Green Lantern red arrow (2999).png|Red Arrow X-Men Professor X (4296).jpg|Professor X enchantress (2999).jpg|Enchantress, daughter of Garfield and Rachel Emma Frost (4126).jpg|Emma Frost Cyclops (Earth-2992).jpg|Cyclops phase (2999).jpg|Phase Psylocke.png|Psylocke Superboy.png|Solo, son of Conner and M'gann jubilee (2999).jpg|Jubilee Storm204.jpg|Storm Wolverine (5029).jpg|Wolverine Iceman (Earth-2992(.png|Iceman polaris (2999).jpg|Polaris, Daughter of Magneto Blink 90081.png|Blink beast (2999).jpg|Beast phoenix (2999).png|Phoenix Firestar (11188111).jpg|Firestar pixie (2999).jpg|Pixie sunspot (2999).jpg|Sunspot Colossus (4126).png|Colossus genesis (2999).jpg|Genesis, clone of Apocalypse Angel (Earth-9).jpg|Angel Phoenix (Earth-9).jpg|Marvel Girl Rogue6.jpg|Rogue Havok MN.jpg|Havok, Brother of Scott WolverineANAL.jpg|Wolverine II Sunfire (Outcasts).jpg|Sunfire Avengers Captain Marvel.jpg|Captain Marvel ScarletWitch.jpg|Scarlet Witch, Daughter of Magneto ms marvel (2999).jpg|Ms. Marvel Nightcrawler (Alternow).jpg|Nightcrawler, son of Mystique she hulk (2999).jpg|She Hulk Wasp (11811).jpg|Wasp Dr doom.png|Mr. Fantastic Vision (Earth-2992).png|Vision Black Widow (3056).jpg|Black Widow Iron Man-BY.jpg|War Machine BlackPanther.jpg|Black Panther Thing-.jpg|Thing Agent Venom AE9602.jpg|Agent Venom Giant-Man.jpg|Giant Man, Janet's fiance firestorm (2999).jpg|Firestorm Aquagirl.jpg|Aquawoman Thor (Earth-88).jpg|Thor shazam (2999).jpg|Shazam Justice Society Supermanne25.jpg|Superman Wonder Woman (Earth-2800).jpg|Wonder Woman Future Batman.png|Batman Martian Manhunter (Earth-2992(.png|Martian Manhunter old green lantern (2999).jpg|Green Lantern flash (2999).png|Flash Alternate Earth-2999 Mr. Fantastic (Earth-5430).jpg|Mr. Fantastic Franklin Richards (Earth-9).png|Franklin Richards Ultron (Titan).jpg|Ultron Doom 4.png|Dr. Doom Villains Advanced Idea Mechanics Electrocucioner.png|Electro Deathstroke.jpg|Deathstroke Black Mask (Earth-2992).png|Black Mask Venom EU1.jpg|Venom Vulture 851815.png|Vulture Abomination (Earth-2992).jpg|Abomination Vandalsavage6.jpg|Vandal Savage Serena Patel is Doc Ock AE9602.jpg|Doctor Octopus Ultron1.png|Ultron Dr. Henry Warren.jpg|Jackal Silver Samurai (Earth-9).jpg|Silver Samurai Brock Rumlow (Earth-71516).jpg|Crossbones Yellowjacket.png|Yellowjacket Lex Luthor (Yesterday).jpg|Lex Luthor Ra'salghul6.jpg|Ra's Al Ghul Bolivar Trask (Earth-9).jpg|Bolivar Trask Aldrich Killian61726.png|Mandarin Goblin (5029).jpg|Green Goblin Scorpion (Earth-2992(.png|Scorpion arno stark.jpg|Arno Stark blight (2999).jpg|Blight liz allen.jpg|Liz Allan Inque (2095).jpg|Inque The Jokerz Joker (4605).png|Joker Harley Quinn.jpg|Harley Quinn Jokerz (5029).jpg|Jokerz Other Villains Kaine (Earth-Ultra-1).jpg|Kaine Riddler6.jpg|Riddler Superboy JLK.jpg|Superboy Prime Lobo (3056).jpg|Lobo Solomon Grundy (Earth-130389).jpg|Solomon Grundy Poison Ivy (Earth-130389).jpg|Poison Ivy Mysterio.jpg|Mysterio Mister Freeze (Earth-3986).jpg|Mr. Freeze Killer Croc (Earth-5205).jpg|Killer Croc Apocalypse 0.jpeg|Apocalypse Rhino (Gallery).jpg|Rhino Carnage (Excel).png|Carnage Mordecai Blake(Maker2)4208.png|Maker Magneto (VotG).png|Magneto Dark-knight-rises concept-art banes-mask 03.jpg|Bane Mystique (Red).jpg|Mystique Lizard (Clone) (17).jpg|Lizard GoblinKinight.jpg|Hobgoblin Sabretooth (Earth-9).jpg|Sabretooth Hushn6.jpg|Hush Spider-Queen.png|Spider Queen cyborg supergirl.jpg|Cyborg Supergirl Comapnies stark fujikawa.png|Stark-Fujikawa, Arno's Company Trask_Industries_(Earth-10005).png|Trask Industries, Bolivar's company Oscorp_Industries_logo.png|Oscorp Industries, Norman's company lexcorp.png|Lexcorp, Lex's company Cross_Technologies.png|Cross Technologies, Darren's company Alchemax.png|Alchemax, Liz's company wayne_powers_by_pyromancy-d66fl8j.jpg|Wayne-Powers, Derek's Company Yashida_Corporation.png|Yashida Corporation, Shingen's Company Visited Universes Age of Apocalypse (Earth-995).jpg|Age of Apocalypse Marvel Zombies.jpg|Zombies Vampire Batman Clone EUM.jpg|Vampires Ultron 2.png|Age of Ultron 250px-The Maestro - Future Imperfect 2.jpg|Future Imperfect Planet Hulk.jpg|Planet Hulk Spider-Island (Earth-1600).jpg|Spider-Island Earth-2170 Wolverine.jpg|Old Man Logan CivilWar.jpg|Civil War house of m.jpg|House of M mc2.jpg|Future battle of the atom.jpg|Battle of the Atom armor wars.jpg|Armor Wars renew your vows.jpg|Renew your Vows planet x.jpg|Planet X red son.jpg|Red Son flashpoint.jpg|Flashpoint crime syndicate.jpg|Crime Syndicate justice lords.jpg|Justice Lords age of morgana.jpg|Age of Morgana age of x.jpg|Age of X hail hydra.jpg|Hydra inferno (2999.15).jpg|Inferno injustice.jpg|Injustice: Gods Among Us futures end.jpg|Futures End gods and monsters.jpg|Gods and Monster guardians of the galaxy.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Earth-2999 Category:Realities Category:Fan Fiction Category:Created by Spencerdude95